crimson eyes
by blacklili29
Summary: ciel is DEAD. what will happen if sebastian finds a girl similar to ciel? can sebastian keep himself from resisting this pulse-quickening temptation? and with the secret of the phantomhive family just waiting to be revieled. summary sucks, read 2 find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kuroshitsuji, if I own it then I'll focus more on the romance hehehe.

**Crimson eyes**

It was the time when Ciel died, Sebastian was now looking for a new master, but he could never find someone as good as his young master.

It seem like the end to you right?

But you're wrong.

That time there was a child blessed with many things. Talent, wealth, and friends, but under all this blessings she has a screwed up family.

Her mother insane,

Her father a drunk.

But she still stayed by the brighter side, her big brother who would always be there for her, defend her every time their father tries to hurt her.

They are always together, going to school, and to fun places. Until the girl finally is old enough to walk on her own. She then meats her best friend. leaving her big brother behind, although her big brother is not really sad but in fact proud oh her. The girl and her best friend went to places she and her big brother used to have fun together, her best friend meant the world to her…

But one night in their house their father once again drunk, mistook her brother for a thief, took the knife and stabbed him. Blood scattered all over the floor, the girl ran down her brother and he died in her arms. The father realized what he did and ran out.

The girl cried remembering all those happy moments with him, wondering what would happen if he wasn't there from the start. So after his funeral her best friend looked for a way to cheer her up. They went to the park and played, at least the girl's smile returned.

They were walking home and when all things started to get better, on the street was a stray bullet, almost hitting the girl, but her best friend pushes her and hit her instead.

The girl's cry pierced through the night sky, she cried so hard, she thought she would be insane, but for some reason she became calm.

At her funeral, her best friend was laid right next to her big brother. The girl, standing in between, staring at their crypts, then she suddenly thought "something once lost will never return" and the girl never smiled again. She stayed in her room right after school. She never spoke to anyone ever again.

No one to defend her

No one to cheer for her

No one to talk to her

A pitiful life… but at the corners of her room, a pair of glowing red eyes watches over her.

Yes…Sebastian has found it…

A new master.

~END~

**Blacklili29: **hi guys! This is my 3rd story!! (Hooray for me!) I was thinking if I will continue this story or not……..ummm what do you think? Oh well. Please leave a comment! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2 "I see you" **

It was morning, a girl was waking up when she noticed the window that was at her side. Tiny glimpse of sunlight was peeking through the dark gray clouds, lighting the world with its dimmed colored light. It seems it just stop raining. she was a kind girl, but thanks to the incident that caused her brother and her best friend's deaths, she became cold, and eventually she never smiles, laugh, or even talk to anyone. She saw the world in a completely different way. She was full of sadness, hate, and sorrow for the world, the world…that put her in the pit of despair. She cursed this world with her life.

That morning, she went to school all alone. On her way, she saw the park where she and her brother used to have fun. Tall trees and a beautiful lake for the background. Truly an astonishing view for a landscape, yet it pains her to recall all those happy memories with him, so she might as well forget all those useless memories, she said to herself as she walks away.

The day quickly passed by, she went home with the same blank expression that she always wears. When she got home, she went straight to her room, doing nothing but wait as time to pass by. Several hours passed her father just got home, as expected her father was drunk again. The father started walking, turning in the corner, he was now facing her daughter's room.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" he said shouting

She knew that her father was going to hurt her again. She panicked; she thought that her father was going to kill her like he did to her brother. She took a big bag in the closet, grabbed some clothes and opened her window. Without any hesitations she jumped and runaway. She was running, running, running, and running. No were to go and with only the moonlight guiding her. She stumbled into a forest, dark and harsh winds blowing on her face. She walked further until she reaches a path that leads deeper into the forest. She didn't know why but for some reasons it felt like something was telling her to go that way. So she took the path, then she was shocked for what she have seen. Under the light of the moon, there lies an old ruins empty and forgotten, dust and dirt surrounded the place, broken pieces of glass scattered on the floor.

Who would've thought that something like this was in the middle of a deep dark forest?

As she walked towards the center, she heard a voice.

"Welcome" said a man standing in the shadows.

"Who's there?" she said as she was startled.

A man coated in black with raven black hair and crimson red eyes appeared before the shadows.

"Who are you?" She asked asked.

Sebastian was surprised as he saw the girl looks more like his former young master, Ciel Phantomhive. The same blue orbs revolving around a black iris. Silky, soft golden brown hair and porcelain white skin. At that minute, Sebastian thought he had seen Ceil and Lady Rachel all at one glance; he can't help but remember how he misses his young master.

"Sebastian, my name is Sebastian Michaelis."

**~END~**

**Blacklili29: **finally its here! The second chapter of crimson eyes! Hope you all liked it! Enjoy! Please comment!

P.S: if you want the girl's name you better wait for chapter 3 hehehe good day and God bless!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3 "seeing"**

The girl looked at the man who was standing in front of her with soft chills running down her spine.

"Sebastian?" she said softly. "What do you want with me?" she said as her voice was raised a pitch higher.

"I want you to be my mistress." Sebastian said with an amuse tone in his voice.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" the girl said as she was annoyed.

"No its not" Sebastian replied keeping the cool in his voice intact, seeing that the girl in front of her was already burning up in annoyance.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't have time to chat with some weirdo who wants me to be his mistress"

"Ah…short tempered I see" Sebastian said with a playful smile on his face.

"You're really getting on my nerves." She said as she let off a small glare.

"Well may I ask what are you doing in a place like this?"

"…………………….."

A moment of silence filled the ruins as the young girl stared at the man with hesitation in her eyes.

"I………."

"I ran away" she said clenching her fist.

She was so hesitant she doesn't even know why she's telling these things to him.

"Do you regret it?" Sebastian asked.

"No…" she can't help but to answer, she doesn't even know why.

"That…. I wasn't able to protect the people I love" and there it was….the feelings and emotions just burst out, she can't control it anymore. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She wanted to cry to make up for those past years of loneliness, but she can't. All her feelings were looked up in her heart and now it's bursting out, rushing like a big tidal wave ready to crush her.

"I wanted to turn back time…I wanted to avenge their deaths"

"I want……………………….revenge."

There it was Sebastian felt some kind of electric shock flowing through his body. He looked at the girls eyes; there he saw nothing but anger and hatred. He saw how the girl embraces her hatred for the world.

He liked it.

He wants this girl's soul to be he's

"I can grant your wish…if you're willing to make a contract with me."

"Contract…? What are you talking about, how can you grant my wish?" she said with a Confucius tone.

"……..you can't grant it…no one can grant my wish……." She said as she walked away from the ruins.

Two hours passed the girl was walking alone in the streets, there she saw a group of men walking towards her. Then suddenly they grabbed her.

"Let me go you bastards!!!" she said as she tried to struggle free, but all of a sudden she felt something hard hit her head. Then it was a blackout.

………………

She was about to open her eyes and the last thing she remembered was the smell of blood and the sound of water splashing on the big rocks of the shore. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked of her current state. Her wrist and ankle were chained up on two heavy metal balls. She wanted to scream for help but she couldn't, it's like something was preventing her to speak. Suddenly, out of the dark, men with white robes and mask came in.

"So, she's the famous girl their talking about" a tall man said.

"Yes, and she even looked like the boy we 'marked' seven years ago"

"Let's begin then" the man said while pulling out a dagger.

_What are they going to do with me?_

"This won't hurt, you'll just feel a small pain" he said as he raised the dagger aiming for the girl's chest.

"You better pray to god that he'll save you!"

There's no such thing as God.

_Help me!_

If there is a God then why did he take away the people I love?

_Someone! Anyone! I don't care who it is, just help me!_

"SEBASTIAN!!!!!!!"

All of a sudden it went black.

Black feathers came falling down and emitting a dark atmosphere. The girl then heard screaming voices, like something was attacking. When the lights finally came on, she was surprised to see Sebastian standing on top of all those dead bodies, he's eyes glowing and emitting a killing intent, then fear showed in her eyes. When Sebastian approaches her, she flinch thinking that he might kill her too. But with her surprise Sebastian's firm yet gentle hands touches the chains and with a strong pull she was free.

"Does my young lady called for my service?" Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

A moment of silence filled the room. The girl then raised her head up letting her blue orbs to meet with the man's red ones.

"You….."

"Just what are you?" she said as she tried not to show the fear in her eyes.

"I am a demon and a butler" Sebastian said coolly as he puts his right hand on his chest.

The girl then suddenly became calm after hearing the words that the demon said.

_I knew it, there's really no such thing as God _she said to her self.

"So…can you really grant my wish?" she asked again.

"Why of cores m'lady, I don't lie like humans do." Sebastian said with confidence.

"Fine, I'll form a contract with you." She said wearing her blank face again.

"Just remember, anyone who forms a contract with me won't have the chance to set foot in heaven."

"Who would someone that believes in god summon you?" she said as she glared at the demon.

"I'm just saying that—"

"ENOUGH! Form the contract and grant my wish already!"

She looked at the butler with fury, glaring at him with all her might. But the butler just let off a small smile and black feathers came falling down again.

"Yes, m'lady"

A bright light emitted on the girl's body, leaving a pentacle sign just below her collar bone as proof of their contract. Then there it was the contract has begun.

"From today onwards, you'll be my servant and you haft to obey my every order."

"Yes m'lady, but you haft to know the price" he said as he looked at the girl. The girl just looked back and said "let me guess, its souls right? I'll give it all to you when my wish is fulfilled."

Sebastian was shocked of what he's hearing. Those words, those dialogue, those lines…it was all the same, the same as his young master's. The butler can only smile, but somewhat it hurts him to recall his young master again, and he doesn't know why.

"Well, at east may I know the name of my new mistress?" he requested.

"It's Ciela…"

"Ciela Fantomhive."

**Blacklili29**: hey guyz! FINALLY! The 3rd chapter of crimson eyes is here!

I know it's kinnda childish for me to keep the girls name all the way to chapter3, but I just want to surprise you that the girl's name is similar to ciel's name ehehheheehehhe

Sorry for the delay (gomenasai!) there will be more exiting things to happen in chapter 4 so you better wait for it! Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter#4 "Stay"**

_It was morning at the 'fantomhive' manor. Or little mistress is still sleeping soundly in her four posted bed, and then suddenly a man coated in black entered the room. He quietly walked towards the bed, slowly removing his coat followed by his tie. His shirt slowly fell down on the cold floor; he then removed his shoes allowing him to lean on the bed. Under him lies Ciela still, sleeping, not knowing what's happening._

"_Ojousan..." Sebastian whispered._

_Ciela response by slightly opening her eyes, feeling Sebastian's breathes tickling her ear. Her widen as she saw Sebastian leaning on top of her TOPLESS. _

"_What the hell are-"she stopped the mid sentence as she was cut off Sebastian's passionate kiss. Sebastian's talented tongue quickly explored her sweet mouth. Then he finally pulled back giving Ciela time to breathe._

"_P-pervert" she said breathing heavily and tried to get her heart rate back to normal. _

_Then Sebastian slowly reached for Ciela's ear and whispered something._

"_Forever mine." He said as he smirked, his lips then went lower, and lower, and lower…_

"_ah…ah"_

"_st-stop it…"_

"ojousan?"

" _Se-Sebastiahhh…"_

"ojousan, wake up"

As she opened her eyes she saw Sebastian standing at the side of the bed, waking her. She jerked in surprise recalling the dream, then a soft pink blush colored her cheeks, Sebastian chuckled as he noticed.

"My, my, what are you dreaming go ojousan?" Sebastian said with a wicked grin.

"n-nothing! It's none of your business!" she said as she blushed harder.

"very well then, your breakfast for today is scornes and jasmine tea, after that we have an appointment with someone."

"ok, I'll go out when I'm ready, you can go now Sebastian."

"as you wish my lady." Sebastian said as he walked out of the room.

When Sebastian left the room, she can't help but let off a small sigh, recalling that's it's been nearly two days since she made a contract with the demon.

_~X~_

"_where are we going Sebastian?" Ciela asked with a little irritation in her voice._

"_we're going home my lady" Sebastian replied cooll. _

"_home?! What the hell are you talking about?! We're in the middle of a deep dark forest!!" she snapped as she got impatient._

"_don't worry ojousan, we'll be there soon" Sebastian calmly replied wearing that undying smile he always wear. Ciela, still in the state of shock, is not use of having someone call her 'ojousan'. As they went deeper into the forest, she recognized the path that they were going. Those tall dark trees and cold winds, it was the same path she took when she went into the ruins. Ciela just remained quiet not wanting to ask Sebastian anything. As they arrived at their destination, she was shocked of what she saw, a beautiful manor with blue colored roofs and cream colored walls was standing on the same spot as the old ruins was._

"_this-this is…" without knowing what to say, she looked at Sebastian with a confused look._

"_we're home m'lady" Sebastian said smiling._

_Ciela was still shocked even after knowing that Sebastian was a bemon._

_Why am I being so shock about? Of coarse he can do things like this, he's a demon for crying out loud._

_As they walked towards the mansion, Ciela saw a little man standing beside the large doors._

"_good to have you back Tanaka-san" Sebastian said while looking at the small man. Tanaka let out a small " hohoho" as he opened the door letting the three of them in._

_~X~_

"ojousan, its time to go."

"where are we going Sebastian?"

"we're going to a friend, for your wish to come true we need this persons knowledge." Sebastian said as he put a coat on his young mistress.

"so, where is this 'friend' your talking about?"

"be patient ojousan, we'll leave right away"

As soon as all dressed up, they went to the town for in search of this person. Several moments passed, they finally arrived at their destination. Ciela felt a weird atmosphere as she saw the shop. Coffins and some webs surrounded the place.

"undertaker? Sebastian…what is this?"

"this is the place, please come in m'lady" Sebastian said as he opened the door, as they came in Ciela's face was discussed for the scenery, brains and other organs was preserved in a jar, coffins everywhere, and skeletons scattered on the floor.

"eheheheh…welcome" a man said stepping out inside a standing coffin.

"wah!! Se-Sebastian!"

"eheheh, its nice to see you again butler-san, and I see you got yourself a new mistress" undertaker said with an amusing tone.

"yes, this is Ciela Fantomhive, my beloved mistress" Sebastian said as he looks at Ciela

"enough of this chat! Tell me how to turn back time!" Ciela said looking at undertaker.

"I'll do anything you wish, but first…" he said as he looked at Ciela.

"give it to me, give me a laugh of a life time!" undertaker said drooling.

"wha-what?" Ciela said as her eyes twitch.

"if I may my lady" Sebastian said.

"will you be so kind to leave the shop for a while?"

"fine" she said as she walked out of the building.

A couple of minutes passed, Ciela heard a very loud laugh coming from the shop, it sounds like undertaker. Ciela was wearing a blank face knowing that Sebastian already took care of the situation. The door opens and out came Sebastian with a smile.

"please come in now m'lady"

Ciela walked to the door and saw undertaker lying on the floor, breathing heavily as he tries to make his heartbeat normal.

"that was the best laugh I made so far" he said drooling

"so, about my wish, how can I turn back time?"

"eheheheh, well, what you wish for is not easy, the information I'm about to tell you is top secret, think you can handle it?"

"I don't care what kind of information it is, just tell me!" she said as she snapped.

"well if you really want to know, there is a place far from here, were all things can be done if you wish it, even time" he said with a serious tone.

"but you'll need a portal to get there." He continued

"where can I get this portal? Ciela asked

"you can get one from your shinigami friends" undertaker added

"shinigamis?" Ciela wondered

"their death gods m'lady" Sebastian interrupted

"that's all the information I can give you, the rest is up to you" he said while pointing a finger at Ciela.

""we should be going now ojousan" Sebastian said from behind.

"yeah, ok Sebastian" she said as they leave.

While they were on the road, Ciela keep thinking of what the undertaker just said. Numerous things running in her mind, unanswerable questions, and difficult thoughts. As they arrived at the mansion, Ciela quickly went to her office.

"ojousan."

"what is it Sebastian?" she said lifting her head up.

"as your butler, I need to do my duties to gather servants and other things needed, will you permit me to go m'lady?" Sebastian asked smiling

"do what needs to be done Sebastian" Ciela replied, turning back

"yes, my lady"

A couple of minutes passed, then an hour, Ciela was bored. She was thinking of what she can do, moments later, she cant think of what to do, so she just decided to explore the mansion.

Ciela was exploring the mansion on her own, since Sebastian wasn't around she got bored and decided to explore the big mansion. She walked the long corridors, turned left and right until she doesn't even know where she was going. She stumbled in a room with large portrait and old furniture was stored. She looked at one of the large painting and saw a married couple with their dog. The woman's golden brown hair and ocean blue eyes fit her perfectly, like a goddess descended from the heavens. And the man with his inky black hair and reddish brown eyes were like the features of a demon, But behind those traits, they still look great together.

Moments later she was about to go out and search fore someone to play with until; hanging behind a red curtain, she saw another picture. Ciela was shock of what she sees, a picture of a young boy with deep blue eyes, blue black hair, and porcelain white skin, was hanging on the dark walls, covered with dust and cobwebs, abandoned and forgotten. After a few hours of being in the room, she finally went back to her own room and waits patiently for Sebastian. While waiting, she looks at her reflection in the mirror, there she saw the resemblance and started questioning her self. _Who is he? Why is our face the same? Is he Sebastian's old master just like that undertaker said? Why did Sebastian stored all those paintings of him? Does he have feelings for him? But their both guys, how can that be? Are they homo? But devils cant love and-- Wait, why am I asking all this things? I don't care about their past.___

Ciela was getting bored again, but there's nothing more to do, so she just crawled to bed and decided to sleep even without Sebastian to tuck her in.

_~X~_

_Help me! Mother! Father! Anyone! The house is burning! A boy was running on the corridors screaming in the top of his lungs, looking for his mother and father. _

_Fathe- the boy was shock to see his father burning in the crimson fames and he couldn't do anything to save him. Father! Get out of there! Father! FATHER!!!!!!!!_

_Let go of me! Let me go! He screamed as a hot metal was pressed and burned his skin AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Ciela watched as the boy was being tortured to death. Let go of him! He can't take t anymore! Let go of him!_

~X~

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She jerked from her bed and saw Sebastian about to wake her up.

"ojousan, what's the matter?" Sebastian asked as he saw Ciela's face being pale.

"Se-Sebastian…" her voice was shaking and her body was trembling

"It's alright ojousan, it's just a dream, no need to worry" Sebastian said as he calmed the trembling girl.

After a few moments, Ciela was finally calm.

"Sleep well my lady" Sebastian was about to leave the room until he heard a voice coming from behind.

"stay." Ciela said keeping her face away from her butler's gaze.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep." She continued

"Yes, my lady."

Sebastian stayed in the room with his young mistress, watching her and gazing at her sleeping face. Recalling Ciel in every thing she does. Yes. Truly Sebastian is still attached to his young master, he still hasn't forgotten Ciel.

Maybe in the slightest bit, Sebastian gained feelings for Ciel, but it was to late when he realized it.

Ciel was no longer here, he's soul is forever lost in hell.

~END~

**Blacklili29: **hey! Sorry it took so long to update, I got caught up in studying for our exams, and thank God our exams is over now. I keep recalling ciel's life so I decided to Wright it here; coz ciel's life is just too pitiful to be ignored.

Poor Sebastian, he's realizing his feelings for ciel when it was already too late, awwwww. Hehehehe. Oh well, let's just wait for the next chapter and see what will happen!

AND I'm doing a little survey, my friend and I have been arguing about this topic. Ummm would you like a kissing scene between ciela and ciel, or do you prefer ciela and sebastian?

Please comment with your reply! Thank you and God bless!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter # 5 "dreaming"**

"_Sebastian, this is an order. Never leave my side. Stay by my side. Always"_

"_Yes my lord"_

_These words keep echoing and echoing in my head._

"_Stay by my side…"_

_A voice of a boy…_

"_Kill them!"_

"_Yes, my lord"_

_And Sebastian's…_

"That dream again?" she said while rubbing her eyes. It seems that Ciela just woke up from yet another one of her mysterious dreams, where she's been hearing voices of a boy and Sebastian's. There has to be a meaning to all this dreams, but what could t be? She thought as she heard the door open, there she was Sebastian pulling a cart as he entered the room.

"Good morning ojousan you're up early today" he greeted with a smile.

"I'm fed up sleeping." She said with an annoyed tone.

"Why ever so?"

"It's none of your business"

"But my lady, as the head of this household and of the fantomhive company, you must surely have a proper rest." He said as he moved closer to the bed.

"And we all do respect, but you're still young. It's not proper if you don't sleep, you won't grow any taller" he said with a playful tone, knowing that ciela was a shorty. Ciela glared at Sebastian as she got embarrassed.

"Shut up Sebastian"

"Yes my apologies my lady"

After a few minutes, Ciela was done eating her breakfast and she was now sitting on the chair of her office, doing some paper works.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I tell him that my dreams are about him…or somewhat connected to him. And what's with that other voice? Who is he? Is he the boy I saw in the painting? _

_I want to know who he is._

_I have to know who he is._

Ciela was very curious about her dreams. They could mean something. Ciela, being a complicated thinker believes that there's a reason for everything, even dreams. But first she needs to find a way to tell Sebastian about her dreams and how to make Sebastian speak up.

Later that day, she has been following Sebastian around the mansion. And she's making sure that no one would see her, especially those three servants. But Sebastian would surely notice her anyway.

"Ojousan, you have been following me for a while, is anything wrong?"

Ciela jerked up from where she was hiding as she heard Sebastian calling out to her.

"N-nothing, I'm fine" she said as a brush of pink shaded her cheeks.

"Well then, may I suggest that you go back to your office? You'll get exhausted if you follow me, and you still have paper work to do." He said politely as he smiled. Ciela just blushed then walked away. When she was about to go to her office, she heard a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. So she decided to check it out, when she was at the door she saw Meylin and broken dishes on the floor.

"Meylin?"

"Ah!-o-ojousan!" she said as she lift her self up.

"I-I'm sorry ojousan!" she said as she bowed down.

"It's alright" she said as she sigh, then an idea appeared in her mind.

"Meylin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course ojousan, anything"

"How many years have you been working in this mansion?" she asked

"I've worked here for two years milady" Meylin, whose memories have been erased by Sebastian didn't know that it has been five years since Ciel's death. And she didn't know that the mansion was burned again.

"Did you happen to work for Sebastian's last master?" A moment of silence filled the kitchen as Ciela asked, then finally Meylin started to talk.

"Yes. He was a very kind master; even though he's cold sometimes he's still a very kind master to us." Meylin let out a small painful smile as she finished the sentence.

"…….."

"Thank you Meylin." She said as she walked out of the kitchen. Moments passed, she heard another noise coming from the garden. She checked it out and saw Finny crying with a bunch of dead trees surrounding him.

"Wha-what happen here?"

"Sorry ojousan! I was thinking of fertilizing the trees but I mistaken the tank of acid for fertilizer!" he said crying. Ciela just let of a sigh and then walks towards Finny.

"It's alright, just buy some seeds in town and ask Sebastian for some money later." She said with an annoyed face.

"Oh! Thank you ojousan! You'r so kind!" he said happily.

"Umm...ojousan, may I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"Um… are you somewhat related to our young master?" he said shyly.

"…why did you ask?"

"Because you looked like him…so I thought you were related in any way" he said scratching his head.

"No. we're not related. But can you tell me more about your master?" she said as she stared at Finny.

"Well, before I came here, the young master was the only one who welcomed me and gave me a home. Though he never smiles, we still did our best to make the young master happy. He was a very kind bocchan." He said smiling but the smile seem so painful.

"…thank you Finny, go buy some seeds now." She said as she left. When she was walking down the hallway, she felt something troubling her.

_Everybody loves him huh. He's love by many people, pampered by them… what a wonderful life he must have. Not a care in the world._

She was walking straight to the office when she was Bard outside the window, it seems like he's cleaning his flamethrowers. Since the window was open, she can hear Bard murmuring something.

"Yaaaaaaaaaawn……this is boring…I wish the young master was here, we all miss him." Bard said to himself as he smiled sadly. This made Ciela twitch an eye. Is she not good enough to be the head of the house? Or is she just envious?

"Tsk" she said as she entered her office.

Night finally come, it was time for Ciela to sleep. As usual Sebastian would prepare her clothes and let her change on her own. As soon as she's finished changing, she sat on the edge of her bed, thinking about what she will do or what will she ask Sebastian.

"Good night milady" he said as he walks towards the door. Then he was stopped by a weak voice.

"Sebastian…" she said as she looked at Sebastian.

"What is it ojousan?" he said as he turned around.

"I've been having …this dream…" she said as she looked down.

"Dreams what kind of dreams ojousan?" he smiled as he went closer to the bed.

"………" Ciela stayed silent for a while when finally she lifted her head and looked at Sebastian, letting her eyes meet with the tall man in front of her.

"Ojousan?" Sebastian said with a confused tone.

"…a dream about a boy…with blue black hair and deep blue eyes."

Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat as he knew who Ciela was talking about.

"Who is he to you……Sebastian?" a moment of silence filled the room. Sebastian then puts down the little chandelier to face his young mistress. He gathered all his courag to tell Ciela his young master's tragic story.

"He wass…my beloved young master…Ciel Phantomhive"

**~END~**

**Blacklili29: **hey sorry if you got confused in the part about the servant loosing their memories and the years. This is how it works:

Sebastian met Ciel when Ciel was 10 years old. One year passed Meylin, Finny and Bard started working in the mansion. 5 years passed since ciel died, Sebastian once again recruited the three servants and erased their memories. So they knew that it has only been 1 year since Ciel's death and not 5 years.

That's all for now! See you in chapter six! Love you all an d God bless!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter # 6 "Remembering"**

Ciela was just staring at the tall man in front of her, waiting for him to talk.

"Do you really want to know his life milady?" Sebastian said as he looked at Ciela's eyes

"Tell me Sebastian, that's an order." She said with authority.

"Yes. My lady." He said as he bowed down

**Sebastian's PoV**

My master's life is, or should I say was a simple life, before he got devoured by the darkness that surrounded him. He was a loving, happy and cheerful boy. He can easily give smiles, hugs, and kisses to everyone without hesitation…but that was before his life turned upside-down. The most tragic part of his life happened during his birthday. It was supposed to be a happy day, his mom was going to read him a bedtime story, and his dad would allow him to sleep with them, it was a very special day for him. But that day suddenly change into a tragic and bloody end, at the night of his birthday, he loss his parents in a great fire. Everything was turned into ashes all in one blink of an eye. What's worse he's been humiliated and marked as a 'dirty noble' to society. He wanted revenge, revenge to all the people who humiliated him. And that's when he summoned me.

"_Kill them!"_

I obeyed every order he gave me.

I wake him up every morning.

I dress him his favorite shirts.

I prepared him breakfast.

I comfort him, cared for him. _Loved him._

I did everything to make him happy, I at least want him to be happy in the remaining time of his life. He still trusted me even thought he knew that it was going to be me who will kill him in the end…_I never thought I'm going to miss him like this._

It's so ironic, "the hero is the murderer". I'm the one who save him, yet I'm going to kill him. _He was my favorite master…_

Years passed his wish finally came true, and that day finally came. He was sitting there, on a cold stone bench, staring at me with his beautiful blue eyes, it was the first time I saw fear in his eyes. Its like I could almost hear what's his thinking. _I don't want to die like this…I want to continue to live on…and forget about revenge…I want to live and be with you…forever._

He looked at me straight in the eyes as I put my face closer to his, and then I damped my cold lips into his warm ones. I swallowed all his silent scream along with his soul…and his heart. It was the most delicious meal I have ever had _and yet why does it seems so painful to see him go?_

I saw him disappear bit by bit as I ended the kiss, after that…I never saw him ever again…not even in my dreams.

**End of PoV**

as Sebastian ended his young master's story, silence covered the room. The atmosphere was heavy for Ciela, she never thought that a tragic thing like that would happen to a 10 year old child like Ciel. It was very…sad.

"Sebastian…" _do you love him?_

"What is it milady?"

"…nothing…I would like to sleep now, you may go." She said as she looked at the floor.

"As you wish milady" he said as he walked out of the room.

When Sebastian was gone, Ciela buried her head on the pillow as she recalled Sebastian's story. She forced her self to sleep, wondering if she will dream about Ciel once again, but she still doesn't get it why is she dreaming about Ciel's memories. Its so strange, until now here question is still not answered.

Why is she dreaming about Ciel and…

Does Sebastian love Ciel?

~END~

**Blacklili29:** at last! Chapter six is done! Incase you were wondering about ciela's age, well she's 12 years old. Hehe I'm working on a new story now so I think I will be busy these coming days. Im in the US right now! Hehehe so cold here where gonna spend Christmas and New Year here though its kinnda sad without my mom this is the 1st time im gonna celebrate Christmas without her oh well enough of that!

See you in chapter 7! Love you all and God bless!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter# 7 "Talk"

It's been one week since Ciela heard Ciel's story. She still couldn't put her finger on why does Cie'ls memories being played in her head every night, and why her. She never met the guy and yet there's some kind of bond that connect her to him. She doesn't understand any of this.

"My lady" Sebastian said gently. Waking Ciela from her daydreaming.

"What is it Sebastian?" her voice seems tired. But it doesn't matter if she's tired or not. She wanted to hear what's Sebastian is saying.

"We will have a visitor later on, we need to prepare. This visitor can help us with our problem regarding your wish." He said looking at his pocket watch.

"Is he the death god you're talking about?"

"Yes. He is one of the death gods who is willing to help us." Sebastian his signature smiles and walks towards to Ciela.

"Ojousan…" Sebastian looked her n the eyes as he leaned closer to Ciela's face.

Ciela's eyes were focus on her butler's glossy and soft lips, recalling her other dream, her very first dream about Sebastian. The time when he had kissed her out of her free will. In the dream, the kiss was so real, but instead of fighting it, she let him kiss her again in different parts of her body.

Ciela's face was flushed and red, she tried her best to not show it to Sebastian who was leaning right in front of her, Very close.

"WH-what are you doing? What do you want?" she manages to say only those simple questions as she saw her butler opened him mouth to say something.

"Eye bags…" he said calmly

"What??"

"You have eye bags milady." He said as he pointed his finger bellow Ciela's eyes. She flinched and backed away from her butler.

"w-what the hell?!?!?!" Ciela screamed as her butler chuckled

"W-why are you laughing you bastard?!?!"

If only Sebastian knew that it's because of him she wasn't able to get any decent sleep last night.

As Ciela was looking thorough the contents of her desk, she saw a picture that cought her eyes. She reached out and grabbed it and examined the picture. She saw a picture of Ciel and Sebastian and a strange naked man attached to a window. Ciela saw Ciel's beautiful sleeping face as Sebastian was looking and smiling at him with such gentleness. A smile that she never seen before, nor once did Sebastian smiled at her like that. Ciela felt a small pain coming out from her chest… it was like her chest was being pricked by little needles.

She couldn't be…no…she can't be…jealous?

"Hmmm…oujousan? What are you looking at?" Sebastian asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing…" she said as she quickly gets rid of the photo she was holding.

"_I can't be jealous of a thing like this, and besides, I don't even like the guy!" _she thought as she looked at Sebastian.

"Is something wrong milady?"

"Nothing…I would like to have some tea Sebastian."

"Yes, of course milady" Sebastian said as he quickly prepare the tea for his young mistress.

"_I'm not jealous….I'm not jealous…not jealous…not jealous…NOT JEALOUS!!! How can I be jealous?!" _Ciela said to herself over and over, as she smelled the rich aroma of the tea, with just one smell of that aroma, she can say that's it's…

"Earl gray?"

Yes milady, this was young master's favorite tea" Sebastian said while giving Ciela her cup of tea

There it is again, that pain she felt inside her chest. _"What's happening to me?" _

"Is there something wrong ojousan? Do you feel something?" Sebastian said with a worried look as he reaches for his young mistress's forehead to check is she has a fever. Ciela closed her eyes, feeling Sebastian's touch. Somehow, Ciela felt better, it was comforting for her. Even though Sebastian was wearing his gloves, Ciela can still feel Sebastian's warm hands on her skin. She wanted this moment to last for a little while; she wanted to feel Sebastian's touch. She wanted more of his touch.

"Ojousan?..."

"I'm fine Sebastian…I just feel dizzy that's all…" she lied.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, would you like me to cancel the meeting so that you can rest?" Sebastian said with a worried face which is a VERY rare opportunity to see.

"No! We will meet him. My wish is more important than anything else. I will not back down from this one" she said stubbornly, which made Sebastian want her soul more.

"_You can't feel anything for this guy. Remember, he's just your servant, your pawn, and…he will be the one who will kill you in the end. So you can't feel absolutely anything for him."_ she said to herself one more time.

"Yes. As you wish milady." Sebastian smirked and watches as Ciela take a sip from her tea. Ciela can understand why this is Ciel's favorite tea. The rich aroma and the overwhelming feeling she get when she sips the tea, it's enough to make you stress-free all day long.

Silence went into the room for a while; then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" as the door open, they saw Meylyn standing by the door.

"Um…ojousan, there's someone here who would like to speak to you." Meylyn said nervously.

"That might be our guess ojousan" Sebastian said looking at Ciela.

"Let him in Meylyn. Bring him to me" Ciela said coldly.

"Y-YES!" she turns around then rush back to get the visitor.

"H-here he is ojousan!" said Meylyn.

"So very nice to meet you" the tall man said. He has a pair of big brown eyes with a touch or gray. He has a short black hair that flows straight and forms his bangs.

"Nice to meet you too sir-?"

"Oh, do forgive me for not introducing myself properly. My name is Marcocious Rexmon. I'm the geath god who will help you." He said with a calm and gentle voice.

"Where so honored that you could come sir Rexmon." Ciela said with a welcoming tone.

"Yes, well I would like to discuss the things you want to do."

"Ah, yes, our source tells us that there's a portal that can take you everywhere, even in the future, and that portal is being guarded by the death gods."

"Yes, that is true, and I am the one who is guarding it. But you can freely use the portal if you want." Sir Rexmon said as he smiled.

Ciela looked at sir Rexmon with searching eyes; then she opened her lips to say something.

"Why help us so easily? Isn't this against any death god rules of yours? Surely there's a price for what your offering." She said sarcastically. Sir Rexmon's smile grew wider as he says…

"Yes. There is a price…" _"I knew it, he's just like everybody else…no one can give anything without a price."_ Ciela said to herself.

"It's the price of having **fun**." Sir Rexmon just smile as he saw Ciela's disappointed face.

"fun??" Ciela said with her voice a little higher.

"yes. Things will go interesting starting from now." He said gently

"You can't be serious. You're willing to help us and you don't care about the consequences you will face if they find out you helped a girl get her revenge? All just for fun??"

"Yes. It doesn't matter if they kick me out of my position as a death god, or they will banish me from the death god institute. As long as I have my fun, I'm ok with that." He just smiled and watch Ciela's confused gaze.

"………ok if you say so, it will be easier for me to fulfill my wish that way"

Sir Rexmon then reached into his pocket and shows something to them. It's just like a small puzzle box.

"I took the liberty of bringing it here myself."

"…..that's it? That's the portal?" she said with a confused expression and tone.

"Yes, this is the portal. But for you to enter the future, you must first solve the puzzle. And if you do solve it the box will glow, after that, say your destination or where you want to go. But give me a call first. I'll explain the guidelines then." He said happily handling the small puzzle box to Ciela.

"So we need to solve this first then."

"Yes, that's about it." Ciela gave the small box to Sebastian and once again faced Sir Rexmon.

"Thank you sir Rexmon, would you perhaps sit first and have some cup of tea?" Ciela offered kindly.

"No thank you, I got to get to the death god tower, I'm sure their panicking right now because of the 'lost' of the portal" he said still smiling.

"That's too bad. But I thank you for your help."

"And I thank you for the fun your about to give me." Ciela then stands up and they both shook hands saying their thanks.

When sir Rexmon left, she quickly turned her gaze at Sebastian who was behind her.

"When would you like to leave milady?" Sebastian asked out of the blue.

"………..tomorrow."

**~END**

**Blacklili29: **SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR ABOUT A MONTH! Scholl got in the way and my laptop broke and I have to rewrite the whole chapter again TT^TT I'm so soooooooooooooooory!!!!!!!!!!!! *bows down and apologize * anyway, as you can see, the small puzzle box in the story sound more like a rubix cube. I got addicted to it and suddenly ended up writing it here. Oh well, hehehe and I'm working on a new ciel x Sebastian fanfic. It's called "Behind the stained glass windows" better watch for it, it _might _be one of your likings :D see you next chapter!!!!!

**Sneak peak at "Behind the stained glass windows"**

"I always wanted to marry someone I love…and not just anyone who my parents engage me to." Ciel said with tearful eyes

"…will you be that someone Sebastian?"

"I….." **STOP!!!! SNEAK PEAK OVER!!!**

If you want to know more, read the story. It will be out next week. =)

**Hint:** ciel became a princess in the middle ages aka she's a medieval princess (I know, I changed his gender, don't remind me)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter # 8 "the journey"**

"Sebastian, are we ready to go?" Ciela asked impatiently as she watched Sebastian solve the puzzle. Sebastian twisted the puzzle box left and right, after that, the box glowed and emitted a very bright light. Ciela covered her face from the light and then suddenly everything went back.

Ciela's PoV

After that bright light, everything went black; I can feel myself standing in the middle of the darkness. The only thing I could hear is the sound of water dripping, like I'm in a cave with water dripping from the ceiling. I was standing in complete darkness. I opened my eyes and the only thing I can see is my self standing in the middle of nowhere. Darkness was surrounding me; the silence was hurting my ears. I feel like going crazy and losing my sanity if I don't get out of here. Then suddenly I saw a light, a small light in the end of a dark path. As I walked towards it, I heard a voice… a sweet and caring voice, as soon as I heard the voice, I started running towards the light.

"Ciela! Hehe"

That voice…that familiar voice…the owner of that voice is-!!!

Normal PoV

"My lady…are you alright?" Ciela opened her eyes and saw Sebastian sitting next to her; she was on her bed wearing her nightgown.

"Sebastian…what happened?" she said as she blink a few times.

"You passed out my lady."

"Oh…what time is it Sebastian?"

"7:30 in the evening."

"WHAT?! I've been out for that long??" Ciela said with a shock expression on her face.

"Maybe we should call sir Rexmon and have him explain how will we get to our destinations……and if there's some side effects. "

"Fine…call him so we could go now." Ciela said as she goes to the edge of the bed to stand up.

"As you wish"

~X~

Sebastian called sir Rexmon while Ciela was preparing herself for departing.

"I called Sir Rexmon my lady" Ciela just stared blankly at her reflection on the mirror

_Why is my face same as his?..._she thought to herself.

"Ojousan?" Sebastian asked again

"What Sebastian?" Ciela finally replied

"I have called sir Rexmon, and he will be arriving shortly."

"Alright Sebastian. I'll be at the grounds, bring him to me if he arrives"

"Yes m'lady" Sebastian then puts his right hand on his chest and bows down

A couple of minutes passed and sir Rexmon finally arrived, Sebastian then guided him to the grounds and there, he saw Ciela standing with the puzzle box on her hand.

"Ah, so nice to see you again miss Fantomhive." He then bows down with a gentlemen's

Curtsey.

"Nice to see you too Sir Rexmon"

"So I see you solved the puzzle. I'm impressed; nobody has ever solved it before. Not even us, shinigamis." Sir Rexmon said in a form of compliment

"I want to go now, so help us work this thing already." Ciela said like a bratty kid

"Well, let's get started then."

Sir Rexmon approaches the puzzle box and presses something on the middle. Suddenly, the box glowed and revealing a circular hole, twirling the space closes to it.

"There, this will lead you directly to _that _place" Sir Rexmon said

"_That_ place?" Ciela questioned, while Sebastian was just gazing at tem, and at the corner of his eyes, he was looking at the portal.

"The place you seek is called the land of time. This world is just a big open space, this place has no time. If you stay there even for ten minutes, there's no guarantee that you'll come back here at your original time, it can already be 10 years since you left, but for you, its just a mere 10 minutes"

Ciela's eyes grew wide with shock "WHAT?!" Ciela shouted

"Although there are people living at that place, they are the one who guard the time crystal. This crystal can do anything with time; it controls the natural balance of time."

"But even if I accomplished my goal, what is the future waiting for me in my original time??"

"That's why I'm giving you this." He reached out in his pocket and pulled out a blue crystal necklace. The crystal stone was being hold by a silver elaborated case that surrounds the edge of the crystal.

"This will help you go back to your present time. If you obtain what you want there, kiss this crystal and say 'home' that simple"

"So, that's it then? No more problems?"

"Yeah, you're free to go" he gave Ciela the necklace and wave them good bye

Ciela walked close and so did Sebastian

"Sebastian, let's go" Ciela said looking at Sebastian

"Yes ojousan" they both jump into the portal and suddenly all of the surroundings grew narrow and now their surrounded by complete darkness.

~X~

As Ciela opened her eyes, she was alone in a field; she got up and saw a village that's filled with darkness.

"Sebastian? Sebastian where are you?!" Ciela shouted and as she searched for Sebastian

"What is it my lady?" Sebastian suddenly appeared from nowhere

"Why did you leave me alone?!" Ciela shouted at him

"I was observing the perimeter here, it's odd, something feels very familiar here, and I just don't know what. That's why I investigated."

"So did you find out why?" Ciela raised an eyebrow

"No. I'm sorry my lady." Sebastian apologized and bows down. Ciela just sighed and said:

"It's alright…just don't leave me again…"Ciela said as she looks away

"Is my mistress showing a weakness?" Sebastian asked then smirked.

Ciela slapped Sebastian across his face, letting the blood in Sebastian's cheek circulate and form a red mark on Sebastian's left cheek.

"You have no right to talk to me like that! I'm your mistress!" Ciela glared

"My apologies mistress" Sebastian bowed down again.

After a few moments, Ciela and Sebastian went to the village, they saw people all wearing brown dirty cloak. _This is strange…I feel something familiar about this place…_ the surroundings here are just like the dirty side of London. Stone houses of low quality and smelly gutters

"So foul…" Ciela said covering her nose

"It's getting late my lady…you should be resting now." Sebastian said

"Where will I sleep in a place like this?" Ciela snarled

"I'll look for a place that will fit your taste ojousan."

"Fine…let's go look for a place to stay, I'm getting tired" Ciela said as she sighed.

As they explore the deeper side of the village, Sebastian noticed that the miasma is getting thicker and thicker, making it hard for Ciela to breath.

"Are you alright ojousan?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm fine, let us continue"

So they continue to look for a place to stay. They came across a dark alley and saw somebody being beaten up

"Hey, what are they doing Sebastian?" Ciela said in a shock expression.

"No more please! Somebody help me!" the girl's week voice traveled along the space between her and Ciela. Ciela heard her voice, she only knew one thing.

"Hey you! Leave her alone!" Ciela shouted and Sebastian looked at her with a shock and confused face.

"Uh-oh! C'mon let's get outta here!" the guy said and run off, leaving the injured girl behind. Ciela run towards her and held her in her arms.

"Hey! Are you alright?!"

As the girl lifted her head, Ciela's expression changed into a soft teary-eyed one. The girl has a pale blue eyes with thick auburn colored hair and a pale white skin.

"….oh my god! Kairi!" Ciela hugged Kairi as she stoped herself from crying. Kairi passed out, not knowing what's happening around her, and that a dark man named Sebastian was just standing behind them, watching them with anger-filled devil eyes.

**Blacklili29:** wish granted for my friend alone-waiting-kairi! At last I finaly updated! Sorry for the long wait! *bows down* I got my time all piled up for a stupid film making in our school (for our film fest) SORRY!! And I've been working on my other stories…well, bye for now! See you on chapter 9! And please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter # 9 **

"**Boring memories"**

They took Kairi and searched for a near by inn and Sebastian did his best to make their room as tidy as possible.

Ciela was just staring at the sky admiring its dark beauty, it was a starless night and everything was filled with darkness, but what can she expect? This is another time, another world, so its pretty much normal for those who lived here to see suck darkness.

"How was she Sebastian?" Ciela asked

"She is still asleep milady; she has suffered a lot of brutality and abuse, so I think her sleep is going to be a long one."

"Well, is she alright for now?"

"Yes, she'll recover if she is given lots of rest"

"…ok" Ciela silently said looking up again

"It's getting late ojousan, you should rest too." Sebastian said looking at his mistress small, tired frame.

"Yes, I'll go to bed now." Ciela stood up from where she was sitting and head straight to her room

She woke up early in the morning and find Kairi still sleeping. Ciela motioned towards her and sits on the chair beside Kairi. She extended her arm towards Kairi and strokes her soft reddish brown hair, remembering the time Kairi used to do this to her when she was the one feeling down.

Kairi…

Her very first and last friend.

But today they can be together again, she felt a tiny bit of hope take place in her cold heart, for once she felt happy, despite the fact that she will be eaten by a demon, at least she saw her friend again…that's enough for her

"My lady…"

Ciela was startled and turn back to find Sebastian standing behind her.

'Well speak of the devil' "What is it that you want Sebastian?"

"It's shocking to see you awake early in the morning milady, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't feel like sleeping" Ciela said not looking at her butler

"….Then I will prepare you your breakfast milady" Sebastian then rushed to the kitchen and prepared Ciela her breakfast.

The morning quickly passed by, Ciela and Sebastian are still at the inn due to Kairi, who is currently still sleeping.

"Sebastian why is this taking too long?" Ciela asked with a frown

"I'm sorry milady but we can't force her too wake up if she doesn't want too." Sebastian replied coolly

"But we're running out of time! I need to get my wish as soon as possible!"

"We can leave her here and tell the innkeeper about her"

"Leave her here? No way! Did you see how those bastards abused her? No way I'm gonna leave her here!"

"If I may ask milady, why are you so concerned about this soul?" Sebastian gave a serious glance at Ciela which made her shiver

"I….she's……she's a lost friend…." Ciela said quietly

"How can you even be sure?"

"I just know it! Don't question your mistress like that! You have no rights to meddle with me!"

Sebastian just gave a stare and bowed at Ciela "please forgive me milady, it won't happen again" for a minute Sebastian's eyes glowed bright red, his food is becoming soft, and he know he must do something about it, back then, there was no hesitation in Ciela's eyes, it almost reminded him of his young master.

Ciela looked down, a bit embarrasses of her behavior, and it almost looks like she knew what Sebastian was thinking. Ciela bring her gaze to Kairi and saw Kairi waking up.

"Uhhh…where am I?"

"Kairi! Thank goodness you're awake!"

"Ciela?" Kairi said with a shocked face

"Oh, Kairi! You remember me!" Ciela was fighting back tears as she hugged her long lost friend. Kairi hugged back and tell Ciela how much she misses her too.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked

"I'm the one who should ask that, what are you doing in a place like this?" Ciela asked back

"I…..I don't know how, I just woke up and here I am…." Kairi said with a worried voice

"Well never mind that, what's important is you're here with us."

"Us?"

"Me and Sebastian, my butler" Kairi looked behind and saw Sebastian standing by the door looking at them with shining red eyes.

"He's not human…." Kairy started "He's a demon right?"

"How did you know that?" Ciela asked with shock on her face

"Ciela, I lived here for years, I know the difference of a human and a demon."

"Maybe you can help us in our journey here" Ciela said

"Journey? What do you want from this place anyway?"

"We are looking for a place here where we can wish anything we want."

Silence covered the room as those words parted Ciela's lips '_how foolish can she get? Spilling away all the information to a mere human!' _ Sebastian thought.

"….you mean…your looking for the heart of Michael?" Kairi said out of the blue

"Michael? The archangel?" Sebastian suddenly asked. Kairi nodded and continued.

"The heart of Michael, it's the most powerful thing in this dimension, it can grant anything, any wish."

"That's good, we already know that, where can we find it?" Ciela asked becoming more and more determined to get that wish.

"It is hidden deep in the forest, on the top of a very dangerous mountain where no one ever returns, not even our strongest demons."

Ciela frowned sits back a little.

"It is said to be guarded by a dangerous monster, a monster so strong and hideously big, it says that it comes from the bowels of the underworld just to protect the heart of Michael."

"Michael is an angel right?" Ciela questioned

"Yes" Kairi answered

"Then why would a monster that comes from the bowels of the underworld protect a heart of an archangel such as Michael?"

"No body knows, they say that the monster's true form is a very beautiful maiden, and it was said that this maiden was Michael's eternal lover."

"Well, well…..so I see, even archangels have their dark little secrets" Ciela teased

Kairi just laugh and Ciela for the first time laugh along and smiled. When Sebastian noticed it, a shock of anger and excitement rushed through his body, he has never felt this way before, Ciela's smile is just like his young master's. Those curvy lips that was carved perfectly by angels on her perfect white, creamy, porcelain face. It was a temptation not even a devil can resist. Oh, how it would feel to press his cold lips into those warm pink ones…and to sink his fangs into her creamy white neck and drained all the blood and suck her soul together with it….oh…the feeling of pleasure and excitement crawling in his body was so unbearable.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian then quickly snaps out of his little dream world and focus his attention to his mistress who is in front of him.

"What is it milady?" Sebastian asked

"Tomorrow we will begin our journey, sleep well and rest for tonight, we will need our strength. We leave at dawn" Ciela said with full authority.

"Yes, my lady" Sebastian then bows down and went outside the room.

Kairi then stands and walks to the window.

"I can't believe I saw you again…" Kairi said

"Yes, neither do I"

"….something is different about you Ciela….you changed…"

"People changes as time passes" she said with a straight voice

"Where is the kind and loving Ciela I knew before?" Kairi asked with worried eyes

"…..I'm sorry…..but she's dead, time has killed her" with that last sentence, Ciela went back to her bedroom, leaving Kairi alone in the room.

**-END-**

**Blacklili29:** hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been feeling really lazy these passed two months, sorry to keep u waiting everyone. Please review and you'll get a reward at chapter 10

Ciela is going to wonderland!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"The rabbit's whole"

It was dawn when Ciela along with Sebastian and Kairi began their journey to search for the heart of Michael. They went onto the forest that Kairi told them where they could find the heart of Michael which was just near the entrance of the village.

The was dark and mysterious like one from hose horror movies, the trees itself look alive and breathing

"So this is the forest of Michael." Ciela said while looking beyond the trees and mist trying to figure a way out or a path leading to somewhere promising.

"Yes, we should go here first to do to the mountain" Kairi said

"Then we should get going then." Ciela said motioning towards the entrance of the forest

"Ciela wait!" Kairi shouted and pulled Ciela towards her and Sebastian. Sebastian raised an eyebrow wondering why Kairi pulled Ciela back.

"I need to tell you something about this forest, don't just go in a place your not familiar with! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Kairi lectured Ciela. Ciela rolled her eyes and cross her arms, obviously annoyed of being lectured.

"Alright, alright, what is it? We haven't got all day."

"I must warn you about this forest, Michael's forest is a dangerous place, the trees can make illusions to distract you and keep you here forever. Always be alert, bare that in mind."

"So all we need to do is to be alert and go through the forest without being hypnotized by the trees. Got it, can we please go now?" Ciela said clearly eager to get this over with

"Ojousan, I must insist you listen to her" Sebastian said motioning towards Ciela.

"I am listening, besides… I have you to protect me" Ciela said not louder that a whisper, but Sebastian clearly heard it and cant' help but chuckle.

"Of course my lady, you will always have me here by your side" Sebastian said as he watched his young mistress blush in embarrassment.

"Very well then, shall we go now?" Sebastian said to Kairi

"Ok, we'll go now" Kairi said walking through the entrance and into the dark forest.

The insides of the forest was surrounded by fog and mist, all the trees are almost dead, and it feels like there's always someone or something watching you and following you, and just waiting for the right time to pull you down the ground and drag you away deeper into the forest to somewhere dark and quiet and kill you and just leave you there dying and to rot. This thoughts made Ciela shiver in fear.

"I lived here for two years and still this place creep's me out…"

Ciela just shivered and swallowed all her fear together with the thought of her being killed in a place like this.

_Don't be afraid Ciela…you have Sebastian, there's no need to be afraid, it's just trees and fogs, Sebastian is just beside you…he'll kill anyone who dares to hurt me….it's part of his job…he would never let anyone hurt me…_

Ciela thought even though she knew that Sebastian only cared for her because of her soul, and not because of her as a human. This thought has somewhat triggered a sudden and unexpected pain in her heart, she doesn't know why but it feels like her heart is being pricked by a million needles. There's something about Sebastian and the way she feel about him that she just can't fathom.

They walk and walk for hours in the forest and yet it seem like their just going in circles

"Hey Kairi, are we lost?" Ciela asked getting tired from al the walking that she made.

"I….I hate to say it but yeah, I think we're lost."

"Well, you said that the forest is using illusions right? What if this is just an illusion to trick us?" Ciela said while sitting on a big rock clearly tired.

"If I may, I think we should rest first and then continue when we fully regain our strength" Sebastian suggested.

"I agree with Mr. Sebastian" she was about to suggest a place to stay when suddenly Ciela cut her off.

"Why Sebastian, to tiring for a demon like you?" Ciela protested, confused of Sebastian's lack of strength. But Sebastian just smiled and looks at Ciela with haunting eyes, his deep gaze penetrating her very soul.

"I was only thinking of you my lady, as your butler it is my job to keep you safe and healthy all the time. I am only looking out to you." Ciela's face heated up and only looks away, refusing to let Sebastian see her face.

_Shit…why the hell am I blushing? I hate this_. Sebastian just smiled at her clearly amused.

Kairi cleared her throat and said"

"I think I know a place where we could stay, we passed by it a couple of times, and we're not far from it." Both Sebastian and Ciela nodded following Kairi to the place where they would stay, not long before they reached a lake with crystal clear water and green grass growing around it, it was like a paradise.

"I think we should camp here for awhile" Kairi suggested

"Alright then, I'll build us a shelter for the mean time." Sebastian said looking for some woods.

"Ciela, let's go look for some food"

"Alright"

"Don't go too far." Sebastian advised

"We won't" Kairi replied and walked towards the forest together with Ciela

"Where are we going to look for food?" Ciela asked

"There are a lot of fruits here, and don't worry, their not poisoned"

"Well, I'll pick over there" Ciela said pointing towards the big tree behind them

"Ok, don't go too far, you might get lost"

"Don't worry about me" Ciela then went on her way and disappear into the darkness.

**Ciela's PoV**

I was walking down the dark foggy path while I was looking for food, as much as I hate to do work, I have to because if I don't we'll starve to death and I don't want that, not until my wish as been granted. So I picked up some strange looking fruits that who know's what their called, but Kairi didn't mention anything about this fruits being poisoned, so I just picked up every fruit I see.

I was about to back until something; just at the corner of my eye caught my attention.

There was a big shining tree over by the bushes and it felt like it was calling me, slowly I walked over the bushes and walk towards the shining tree. As I went closer, I can't help but to feel the warmth it was giving me. It was like I was back home with my brother and my best friend. I wanted to touch it…

I wanted to feel if it was real, but as I was about to touch it, I suddenly fell in a some sort of rabbit hole. I heard myself scream and the last thin I remember, I saw a little girl with a golden hair standing just by the mouth of the hole, waving at me and then it was blackout.

~END~

**Blacklili29**: sorry I haven't updated for so long!~~ TT^TT damn school always getting in the way, damn projects always making me busy =_=

Oh well, please review! If u don't I'll make Ciel kill Ciela!

~spoiler everyone!~

Ciel will appear in the next chapter!~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"**Encounters" **

Bird sings above her, the green grass was a clean scent filling her lungs with intoxicating freshness.

The moment she opened her eyes, she realized that she was in a rabbit hole, she got up and patted her dress and climbed up the hole.

When she was on top, she saw a different forest, the forest that was once dark and foggy became alive with bright colors and more alive and health that before.

"W-what happened here?" she said aloud and was surprised to hear someone answer her.

"You're finally awake! Thank goodness, I though you'll never wake up" this unknown stranger cheerfully said.

She looked behind her and was surprised to see her own face staring at her. Same golden curls, same azul blue eyes, but only this one is wearing one of those blue lolli-shota dresses with ruffles and big ribbon headband.

"W-who are you?" Ciela shouted out of shock

"Hehe, I'm Alice, how about you? What's your name?"

"It's none of your business! And why should I tell you mine?" she said as she backs away

"Because I told you mine, so it's just fair to tell yours too" she said while smiling.

"I refuse to tell you."

"Aww, what should I call you then?"

"You're not calling me anything because I'm getting out of here"

"Ohh? Where will you run then...Ciela" she said as she smirked letting her eyes glow a bloody red color. Ciela screamed and run through the forest as far as she can _no! No! This is not happening to me! Where is Sebastian?_

"It's no use running my dear, I'll find you sooner or later" she heard Alice's cheerful voice echoing behind her, Ciela looked back but then she saw nothing. Nothing was there but wind and fog. The forest seems to be darker and scarier than before; the trees seem to have eyes that follow her everywhere she goes, it was like their watching her, toying with her mind until she goes insane. But she was too smart to be fooled and let herself down; she filled up her courage and started running even faster.

She saw a cave and went inside it hoping that Alice won't find her there and buy herself some time to escape. Tired and worn out, she sat behind a large rock and hugged her knees, regretting that she wandered off without Kairi.

~xXx~

Sebastian did a magnificent job on building their shelter, it was a two floor house made out of chopped logs and secured by vines to connect the joints.

The inside was marvelous, it was so detailed and complete with different furniture, and you can mistake it as a vacation house.

"Well, my job here is done" Sebastian said satisfied with his work

"Hey, Mr. Sebastian, is Ciela inside already?" Kairi said walking out of the foggy forest and towards Sebastian

"No, my mistress is not here yet."

"That's strange, it's been two hours already but she hasn't been at our meeting spot." Kairi added.

Sebastian was partly shocked and worried that Ciela was missing. What if she got deceived by the illusions? What is she fall somewhere? What if she got lost? What if some animal chase her? Different questions flooded in Sebastian's mind, confusing feelings filled his heart. He couldn't take this anymore, why is he so confused about Ciela? He let out a sigh and put a hand on his head.

"I'll go look for her, please stay inside the house my lady"

"Ok…please find her Sebastian-kun." Kairi said obviously worried about her friend

"Yes my lady" as the words were said, Sebastian flits into the dark forest in search for his missing mistress.

~xXx~

It was getting dark, and Sebastian haven't found Ciela yet, he was getting worried, ever since he got in this world, his powers were lessen, but her didn't let Ciela know about this, and now, the thick fog was like a blanket preventing him from tracking down his mistress, but this doesn't stopped him for looking for her, he needs to find her, no matter what he needs to go with the contract. And nothing else.

Several hours passed and he still hasn't found Ciela, he was getting impatient every passing minute, he felt that he was just going in circles.

Leading him nowhere, he decided to sit and rest for a little while. He sat under a huge decaying tree near a dried up river, a perfect scene for a demon.

He was tired; the fog was getting thicker by the minute making it a little bit hard for him to breath. He thought of his young mistress again and an image formed in his mind. His mistress gasping for air, suffocating because of the thickness of the fog, her asthma attacking her and there's nothing she could do. The thought of it made him worried more, he then realized that this is no time to be sitting around and doing nothing. His mistress is out there somewhere, cold and alone. He needs to find her, he must. But just before he was about to run, a voice caught his attention.

"Sebastian…"

That voice, that utterly sorrowful yet sweet voice. It can only belong to one person. He turned around and what he saw shocked the very soul of him. Standing right in front of him was someone he would never thought he'd see again, his beautiful young master, Ciel Phantomhive.

~END~

**Blacklili29:** hello ^^ hehe chapter 11 is finally here! Oooooooooh Ciel appeared! Oh what will happen next? I'm exited myself, the suspense is killing me! Oh well, you just need to wait for the next chapter then. Hehe

Extra: if you rearrange the name Ciela, it would form the name Alice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"**Sweet memories inside sanity"**

Ciel Phantomhive, the boy that he served for two long years, the boy that he adored, the boy who he has served with his entire soul and body, the boy who he felt strange feelings with. Yes. It was truly Ciel Phantomhive.

The boy who his standing in front of him is Ciel Phantomhive.

"Boochan…" Sebastian stared blankly at his boochan, not letting him see how shock he really is to see him standing there fresh and alive.

"It's been a long time Sebastian" Ciel said while staring at Sebastian's deep crimson eyes.

"But how…how is it possible for you to be alive?" Sebastian asked in confusion.

"I came back for you Sebastian"

"What?" Sebastian said half stunned and half confused.

"I came back…for you, its that I miss you so much I can't keep myself from seeing you

Again"

"What are you talking about? just as Sebastian asked, Ciel took a step forward until he was inches away from touching Sebastian's face. He slowly run his hand down Sebastian's cheeks, this made the demon shiver and his face hot.

"Sebastian…"

Sebastian can't help but to feel awkward, who would have thought that his young master would do something as bold as this?

"Sebastian, I want to tell you something" Ciel said

"What is it my lord?"

Ciel reached up to Sebastian's hear and said

"I love you, Sebastian…"

Sebastian's soul literally came out of his body as Ciel said those 3 words _'love? How can you? You who is not capable of it anymore, how can you love a demon like me?'_

"Boochan, you talking nonsense" Sebastian insisted refusing to believe Ciel's words.

"So is my feelings nonsense for you?" Ciel said while looking at Sebastian's ruby red eyes.

"Your tired boochan"

"No, I'm not tired…tell me Sebastian, do you feel something for me?" Ciel suddenly asked. Sebastian didn't know what to reply, yes? No? maybe? I don't know? His mind is all messed up, he can't think straight with all this fog clouding him…like an illusion…illusion. And then the realization came over him. This was just nothing more but an illusion. An illusion to play with his mind. An illusion to play with his heart. When did he start thinking of his heart? When did he start thinking about his feelings and his emotions? Sebastian gently pushed Ciel away, Ciel looked in confusion.

"Boochan. Stop it…your nothing but an illusion. An illusion of this forest. Please leave me be" Ciel was shocked bay Sebastian's words; he slowly backs away, still staring at Sebastian.

"Sebastian…" Ciel showed a face Sebastian only knew once, a face filled with hurt and sadness.

"Leave me" Sebastian said firmly

As the words were said, Ciel slowly dissolved into the air, where he was close to fading; he looked at Sebastian with searching eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question…" with that, Ciel dissolved into the darkness once again.

Sebastian stayed there still as a stone, thinking if that Ciel was really an illusion or not, and then suddenly a realization came over him again, he remembered that he still needed to find Ciela, quickly turning away, he started his search again, leaving the place where he heard Ciel's silent confession.

xXx

It was dark, she can feel herself panting and tired, she heard water dripping from ceiling and grass swaying with the wind. Was she in a cave? Probably, because of all the big boulders of rocks surrounding her. She opened her eyes and examines the place; she was still on the same spot she had remembered.

She stood up and got out of the cave, the fog was still thick and low, she could barely see what's in front of her. She stood there for awhile feeling the things around her; she closed her eyes and listened. There was nothing but silence.

"I'm glad you finally came out of that cave Ciela" suddenly someone spoke behind her. It was Alice.

"Stay away from me!" Ciela backs away as she looked at Alice

"Oh come on, I just want to play"

"You're insane! Leave me alone!" Ciela said as she started to make a run for it but the moment she turned around, she saw a glaring Alice standing in front of her.

"You will play with me Ciela! You have to! Or else-"

"Or else what?" the moment the words left her mouth, she regretted asking them. Thick vines wrapped around her ankles, knees, and hands pulling her up in the air

"Or else you'll die!" one of the vines turned into a sharp and pointy dagger and goes to the side of Ciela's beautiful face. Ciela narrowed her eyes knowing that if she says no to Alice she'll surely get killed. She knows better that to disobey and have her self killed in this godforsaken forest.

"Fine, I'll play with you. What's your game?" Ciela asked looking at Alice

Alice smiled happily eying her prey.

"Lets play a game of chess; I love chess, what do u say?"

"Fine we'll play, but let's have a deal first. When I win, you' get to let me go and do not hunt me anymore and if you-"

"If I win, I get to keep you here with me forever" Alice smiled as she finished for her. Ciela shivered but quickly regain her composure and nodded. She has nothing to worry about she thought; no one has ever bated her in chess before. No one at all.

"Alright, I accept your challenge" Alice said and waved her hand making the ground shake, Ciela lost her balance and fell on the dirty ground, as she tries to regain her balance and stand up, she saw a table in front of her with the chess board on it.

"Well, shall we start the game?"

"I'm ready when you are"

Alice let a small chuckle escape her "Well then, let the games begin" they both sat on a small stool opposite to each other. Alice made the first move followed by Ciela. The moment quickly passed by and what was left was their horses, kings and queens. It felt like the moment last forever, neither of them are making any moves. Ciela felt a drop of sweat flow down her face, Alice noticed it and smiled saying

"Are you nervous my dear?" Alice asked with a smile on her face

"Don't dream on it. I'm not nervous" but the truth is she was. In a normal chess battle with Ciela, her opponent should be crushed by now. But it is taking her almost forever to move another move. How come it is taking them so long?

"I think its about time to end this battle" Alice suddenly said, drawing her white horse in place. Ciela stared at the board and a shocking realization overwhelmed her. She looked back at Alice with fear as she saw nothing but a thin line of lips forming a smirk on Alice's face

"Checkmate"

End

**Blacklili29:** sorry for the late update everyone :(


End file.
